To A Better Future
by Megstiel98
Summary: He looked at her sadly, they had no time left and she needed to go. He pulled her down into a desperate first but last kiss and then he murmured to her "I love you, never forget that. We will meet again." And then he pressed the button to activate the time bridge devise and watched sadly as she vanished into thin air with a cry. She was to change the past... to save the future...
1. Chapter 1

**To A Better Future**

By Megstiel98

**Author's note: **Hey guys! Welcome to my new story! This has been bugging me for a long time after I started my other story which is a Jazz OC called 'A whole New World' and I needed to write it! For those of you who are waiting for the next chapter in A Whole New World, I am suffering writers block and will try and get a chapter up as soon as possible! Anyway, like i said this story has been bugging me for a long long time! It is a Ratchet OC and I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN TRANFORMERS! But I do own my OC.

"Targets locked, move out!"

The sounds off guns cocking and heavy boots on creeping along the abandoned boat filled the air as a two cybertronians hid away in the shadows. The cybertronian known as Ratchet, held on tightly to the human/cybertronian that was cradled to his chest protectively; looked around before he moved deeper in to the abandoned boat, hoping to lose the human solders that we're _hunting_ them. He didn't understand why they were hunting them, only that Optimus had told him to cease all contact with humans.

He couldn't let them find him.

Find _her_.

He cast his gaze on to the femme in his grasp. Her red, fiery long hair was swaying in the wind as her glowing blue eyes looked around. He could sense her spark beating wildly in her chest. He looked at the bag on her back, to the square device was designed to look like what humans referred to as a 'Watch' on her right wrist. He prayed to Primus that their plan works.

They were going to try to the impossible, well to the humans it might have been impossible; but Ratchet had knowledge no human ever could process. He had millennia of experience with science, but he was also alien, completely different to humans, even though they were so... similar, in some ways. He may be the CMO for the Autobots, but he was also a scientist at spark. He looked back down to his friend, but he knew 'friend' wasn't the word he wanted to use. He knew he was in love the human/cybertronian from when he saved her from Sector 8. Although Sector 7 had been shut down, it didn't stop them from moving it someplace else and starting again.

They were experimenting on humans, changing their DNA and placing cybertronian metal into their bones. They had been doing it for years but no one knew. But Ratchet somehow stumbled across their operations when he was running form the humans, he felt a spark in distress, and the medic in him had to find it and save it. But what he hadn't been expecting was to find an abandoned factory, and inside was a lone human, tied to a table naked, with scars all over her body and a scan showed him she was half cybertronian, her skeletal structure made of their metal and instead of blood pumping through her, she had Energon and a spark. He didn't waste any time thinking on it, as he heard voices coming from another room. He used his holoform to undo the restrains and carried her to his alt mode. He felt like he had to _protect_ her and that she was going to become very important. How right he was.

Her name was Megan Jones. She was 25 years of age and she was BEAUTIFUL inside and out.

And he fell in love her. His spark fell in love with her. There was nothing he could do about it; his spark had claimed her as his.

He never told her, he couldn't let it get in the way of their mission. He had no idea that she was also in love him. They both knew the mission came first.

They we're going to go back in time. Warn the others of the horrors that we're going to come. To try and prevent the DEVASTATION that happened in Washington with sentinel prime, to the battle with the fallen. Try and stop him from exposing the Autobots from being exposed. To stop Optimus primes death. To have a chance to change EVERYTHING, hopefully. But what Megan didn't know was that was going to go alone. He didn't have enough of the energy to send them BOTH back. He didn't want to leave her, Primus no, but to save the future of Autobots and humanity; he would have to let her go.

He had told her everything about what had happened while he has been on earth, he even wrote it all down in a journal, what had happened and what needs to be changed or stopped. It was in her back pack, along with all the essentials that she would need on her journey to the past. There was also a tape that he recorded for her to watch for when the time was right, she would know when. There was also plenty of food and water and a map of the base in Diego Garcia. He was not sure where she would end up, but she needed to go around 5 and a half years into the past, which should give her 6 months before the battle in Egypt, enough time to convince Optimus Prime and the others.

Tonight would be the night she goes, there was going to be an electrical storm which will activate the time bridge devise on her wrist, creating a bubble of energy that would take her to where she need to go. It was beyond reality, but aliens from outer space that where made of metal is beyond reality to humans as well, but not to cybertronians. On Cybertron, they had what was called a space bridge, which was able to open up worm holes and they could be transported anywhere in the universe. What he made to transport Megan to the past, was made with something along the lines of that. The devise he made, which was made from his metal and Energon and some of his spark matter, would react to the electric pulses from electrical storm, creating a worm hole that would take her to where ever she typed on to the devise.

It was incredibly risky; she could end up in outer space, or Primus forbid, on Cybertron. He didn't want to put her in such danger, but to save earth and its people and what was left of his race, to save his long best friend, Ironhide, from the cruel death he was given by sentinel primes betrayal... It would have to be done.

He looked up when he felt the build-up of energy entering Earth's atmosphere, the humans wouldn't be able to detect it because their technology wasn't as advanced as his was. He looked at Megan too see that she was typing in the required information in to the time bridge devise as they would only have a short window of time to do this.

Primus he would miss her, he had no doubt that she would be hurt and upset when she finds out he wouldn't be coming with her. If things go the way they planned, then he would see her again. His only worry is that he won't remember the times they spent together in the year and a half when he rescued her. He only hopes the... _younger _him in sense, will not treat her badly. He snorted internally, of course he would, but he knows that Megan will put him in his place, after she's... gotten over seeing him. He knows it will be hard for her to see him and knowing that he doesn't know her and how much they matter to each other, how much they've GROWN together.

"It's ready..." He looked down at the British accented woman and gave a stiff nod. She was scared if she was to be honest, but she was glad that her Ratchet would be coming with her. She's never actually called him HERS to his face but that is how she refers him to her in her mind. They both snapped their eyes/optics to the sound of multiple cars coming down the dock to where they were hiding. He didn't fail to hear the sounds of beeping and loads of people running away from where they were hiding either. He looked up the crack to see what looked like a metal box with a count down from going from 10 seconds.

A bomb.

As fast as he could with causing Megan any harm, he threw her out the window in to water, just as the bomb went off sending him flying into some kind of tank on the other side of the boat. The solders stated shooting aggressively with bullets that would melt his armour. He looked to where he tossed Megan, feeling a little bit guilty and saw her climb out and hide. Ratchet wasn't worried about the device or the back pack, because he deigned it to be bullet proof and water proof. So he jumped off the boat and transformed in his alt mode and drove as fast as he could away from Megan so she wouldn't be noticed.

Megan watched as the Ratchet drove away. What was he doing? They need to go NOW! They didn't have time for this. With a frustrated growl, she ran away from her hiding place and went after Ratchet. She stopped and watched him in horror as a shot was fired at Ratchets back tire, making him swerve and transform and she gasped at what she saw. His leg was MISSING! She watched as he told to the humans to cease fire because you he was injured. She caught Ratchets optics and he gave a soft smile, mouthing the words '_Go_'.

She's needed to go, NOW, it was now or never, but she couldn't leave him. She WOULDNT. She suddenly saw a figure emerge from the water behind him, with his face transforming into a massive gun. She couldn't breathe as she watched him shoot Ratchet in the back. He gave a howl of pain and fell to his knees with one hand pressed to his spark chamber. Oh God no, please, no! She thought as he shot him again, making him fly backwards. She watched as he tried to crawl away from him.

"Lockdown?" He rasped out in disbelief. Primus, it hurt to talk. Said mech looked down at him with disgust. "The only way you live is if you tell me what I want to know Autobot! Where. Is. Optimus. Prime?" Ratchet looked at Lockdown and then to Megan.

Megan watched in disbelief and horror. He was going to kill him! She needed to do something! She turned her gaze to the time bridge devise as it started whining, charging up. The screen said that it was ready and all she had to do was press the button. She looked back over to Ratchet and caught his gaze, and In a blink of an eye his holoform stood before her. He was wearing beige slacks with a yellow shirt and a white lab coat. He had slightly tanned skin and had brown hair that was messy. His pained blue eyes locked on hers as he fell forward and she was quick to catch him.

"Ratchet!" Oh god, oh god! What was she going to do!? "I'm not leaving without you." She managed to say calmly, even though she was nothing but calm. He slowly lifted his hand to cradle her face and wipe the tears that she didn't realize were falling away. "Shhh, it's going to be alright, you have to go without me." He gasped looking deeply into her eyes. What was he saying?! They were meant to go together. "B-but we have to go _together_! You promised you wouldn't leave me!" She all but wailed, trying to keep her voice down low as not to alert the solders. He looked at her sadly, they had no time left, and she needed to go. Looking into her eyes he pulled her down into a desperate first but last kiss. When they pulled apart he murmured in to her ear as his real body responded to Lockdown's question to wear Optimus is with a weak "Never" and said to her' "I love you, never forget that. We will meet again..." And then he pressed the button to activate the devise. He watched sadly as she vanished into thin air with a cry and prayed that she made it there safely.

With that as his last thought he closed his eyes as Lockdown said "So unwise" and ripped his spark out.

**XxX**

**Author's note: **So what did you think? Let me know guys please! I love to hear feedback and it makes me want to write more! More to come soon! Updates may be slow because I have a lot to work to do for college ugh :L.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS!**

XxX

"Major Lennox sir!? A unidentified spark signature just appeared out of no where!"

Major Lennox snapped his gaze to the soldier who spoke. "When, where, and how!? Get it up on the big screen, and somebody wake up the big guy! We got a code 4 going on!" He watched intently as the big screen came up the a map with a black dot blinking on it. He was about to say something when the familiar sound of a hissing and whirling sounded. He turned around to look at the Autobot leader, receiving a nod of greeting, which he returned "Major, what seems to be the problem?" Lennox turned around and walked over to the big screen and grabbed a pointer laser and aimed at the blinking black dot.

"This just appeared a few seconds ago out of the blue, but there hasn't been any sightings of any meteors on earth. Now, we don't know if it is a Autobot or a Decepticon because it's neither red or blue, it's black which is odd. Now if you look her- wait! Where did it go!?" He stood there in shock as the dot just vanished. "Tell me you got a location before it disappeared?" He looked at the soldier as he typed frantically until he pointed to the big screen again. "15 miles outside of Tranquility"

Optimus looked at the screen, weighing his options. "I regret to say that I do not know what the black dot could mean, but, I will gather a team to investigate it. Ratchet, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and myself and a hand full of your soldiers will go out and see if it is a threat or not." He looked at each bot as they transformed, nodding at the Prime.

Lennox turned, leaned over the railing of the catwalk to call down to his second in command. "Epps! You hear all that!? Tell them to get the C-17 up and runnin'!" He grinned at the black man who gave him a salute and jogged out of the hanger. Lennox straightened up, cleared his throat and nodded at the Prime. "Ready when you are, Prime." With that said, he got down from the catwalk and walked outside with the chosen bots following him. He walked across the run way over to the massive plane that was going to take them from Diego Garcia to the United States.

"Right!" He bellowed out to the bots. "You know the drill" he watched as they loaded them selfs onto the plane, starting with the twins, then Ratchet, Ironhide, and then finally, Optimus Prime. He ran and gabbed Epps and loaded onto the plane and buckled in for the fast flight to the Unite States.

XxX

She sat there on the ground and just stared at her hands. The hands that will never hold the one she loved again. The hands that will never hold his. The hands that will never hold his face or run through his hair. The hands that will never feel warm metal of his face or the fingers she would hold onto when he would carry her.

She screamed his name. Screamed for her love that she will never see again. Never again feel the feel of his lips on hers. Never hear him say 'I love you' again. Never hear the sound of him irritated at her when she would cut her self on accident. Never go for long drives to watch the sunset. Over and over she screamed her pain. Which then turned to rage. How could he have not told her?! How Dare he tell her he would go with her and then not! "WHY!? PRIMUS WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME?!" She all but wailed to the sky. She didn't even notice the energon/blood that was running down her neck badly from a deep gash on her head. All she though was that she couldn't do this alone, she couldn't. NO. She stopped that thought. He would want her to go on. He will not die in vain. She will see him again and by Primus he will remember her.

With that as her last thought, she grabbed her back pack and dug her map and GPS that Ratchet had given her out. She placed the map out I front of her and turned on the GPS. Well, she was 15 miles outside of Tranquility. Find Sam, find Bumblebee, find the Autobots. Well, that's if they don't find her first. Her spark signature without of doubt would of come up on their scanners, she masked it as soon as she landed but they were probably on there way her as she sat She needed to go north. She checked her water and food. Four bottles of water, three Apples, and two bananas with $100 cash. With a shrug of her shoulders, Megan stood up and started walking, refusing to think of Ratchet until she had to. Instead she thought about what she was going to say to Optimus Prime.

She couldn't show them the Journal Ratchet had made because only she could read it. Even if he somehow got hold of it, only she and Ratchet could open it. The Skelton of the book is made from Ratchets metal and will only open when the key he made is placed in the the lock and turned at curtain angles. Megan found it pretty cool. The key was just that, a key. She reached up and fingered the locket around her neck that held it.

Its going to be really complicated getting them to trust her. Because really, a woman turns up claiming to be from the future, was experimented on by humans and is half cybertronian, knows vital information that in the wrong hands could destroy the world. Yeah, going to earn their trust easily. Not.

With a sigh, Megan hefted her bag higher on her back and kept walking. She noticed that was starting to feel light headed and that her hearing and vision was starting to blur from energon loss. She didn't notice that a aircraft was coming in behind her until it landed and she was staring at two soldiers with their guns trained on her and five Autobots doing the same. She raised her hands and dropped to her knees. "Don't shoot! DONT SHOOT!" She calmed when they lowered their weapons. She looked up at the one and only Optimus Prime who knelt down to her level. But she wasn't looking at him. No. She was looking at HIM. Ratchet. She felt her breath rush out of her and she had to fight the urge to cry out to him and run to his protective arms and cry. No. He doesn't know who she is. He narrowed his eyes at her and she was quick to avert them to her feet.

"Who are you?" She snapped her head up to the owner of the voice and regretted it when pain shot through her head. With a hiss she brought a hand to her head. It felt wet. Very wet. She looked at her hand in horror, it was covered in energon and at that moment all the pain and energon loss she hadn't noticed from the wound, hit her full force. She stumbled forward face first into the ground. "RATCHET!" The second it was bellowed the bot had transformed and had her into his alt mode and onto the plane. She didn't notice any of this until the Ratchets holoform was looking down on her. She couldn't hear anything. She just stared into his eyes until she snapped them shut. She couldn't see him. Not yet. She felt a pinch in her arm and opened then only for everything to swirl and everything to go dark.

XxX

Authors Note: First things first… I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! And that it's a short chapter! But college has been hectic and work and blah blah blah… Anywho… Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited and followed! It means a lot!

Please review and tell if you like it! The reviews are my fuel, more I get the fasted I update. Mawahaha!


End file.
